Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie)
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology: (Full Movie) is another Winnie the Pooh/Fairly OddParents Crossover Films. It Created By: LegoKyle14. And Co-Directed By: Sonic876. It well appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Timmy, Pooh and his friends learns of an ancient danger called The Darkness, control by: Evil Sunset Shimmer and The Team of E.V.I.L., which sends robots called Eliminators to try to capture Timmy and captured Pooh. When his friends and family are captured, Timmy must ally with his greatest enemies to save them and stop The Darkness and Evil Sunset Shimmer and Team of E.V.I.L. (From Olders by: Bowser). Beginning/ending Part Plot The Beginning Part (Before the movie) Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see next Pooh's adventure Film (a.k.a: Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology: (Full Movie)). However, Patchy says that he has lost the movie, and tells the kids to forget about Pooh's Adventures. Then a french narrator introduces a segment called "Remembering Winnie the Pooh," a musical montage of clips from past adventures while the Star Wars theme plays. After a long treasure hunt where Patchy finds a tape that holds the movie, he plays the tape. The tape shows a video of "Cheeky Dumper"(Legokyle14's Version) showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "LegoKyle14, and Stuington betrayed us!" And throws out all his merchandise and runs away. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the real movie is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly says, "Really?!" and his throwing everything away is rewinded and the move begins. The Big Beginning starts with Timmy wishing he was in his own movie trilogy which parodies The Matrix, The Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter. He was chased by Crocker with both having special powers. He then wishes for a second movie, where he simply throws a ring into a volcano. Timmy then wishes to become "Timmy Totter" playing "Poofer Scoop", chasing Poof around, until Vicky appears as "Moldy Wart" and chases him. Timmy's fun is interrupted by Jorgen Von Strangle, who zaps away Timmy's fairies and cryptically warns him to stick to the shadows and to not speak his name. Timmy then falls from the sky and lands in front of his house. Timmy claims was just like any one of his other normal mornings and walks inside his house. However, his parents don't seem to know who he is, thinking him a street urchin. When Timmy goes to school, everyone thinks that he's a new kid. Growing more and more confused, Timmy shouts his name through a megaphone. At that instant, an Eliminator (a spoof of the Terminator) bursts into the class. Timmy manages to outrun the robot on A.J.'s hover bike, before being taken into an alleyway by Jorgen, who calls him by name. At first Timmy is relieved that someone actually knows him, but takes it back when Jorgen brings up a bazooka, which he fires at the Eliminator. The Eliminator then gets up and reveals itself to have a vortex mouth, attempting to suck Timmy into it. Jorgen is able to grab him and they escape to Fairy World on Jorgen's motorcycle, while the Eliminator crashes into a mall. To maintain inconspicuousness, the Eliminator disguises itself with sunglasses and a black coat, before summoning two more to assist in hunting down Timmy. Jorgen tells Timmy that all the fairies are safe. Or maybe not, since he's turned all the fairies into gumballs and stuck them in a gumball machine in a greasy truck stop bar. A fat kid starts buying the gumballs and chomps up Binky, then almost chomps up Wanda, but Cosmo rescues her and Poof by being blown into a bubble. All the other fairies follow suit and hop into the gross kid's mouth. Meanwhile, Jorgen takes Timmy through a perilous journey across Fairy World before ending up right back where they started. When Timmy asks what they are looking for, Jorgen says that it's the "Cave of Destiny" (a parody of the Cave of Wonders) where all his questions can be answered. As it so happens, they are right next to it. Entering the Cave of Destiny, Timmy is shown the Cave Prophecy, depicting about the ancient fairies that fought the Darkness and its agents of destruction, the Eliminators. The fairies were able to drive away the Darkness with its natural enemy: light. But fearing that it may come back, the strongest fairy warriors were sent into the void of space to illuminate it. The previous night, the Big Dipper Brigade (in the form of the Big Dipper Constellation) vanished from the night sky. Jorgen had to wipe out any memory of its existence to abet chaos and fear. He also had to wipe away any memory of Timmy so that no one would say his name and give away his location. However, Timmy is still confused about how this connects with him. Jorgen explains that the ancient fairies hid a powerful White Wand to drive back the Darkness, and that it was assigned to a Chosen One to use it. The prophecy also explains that someone with a pink hat, buck teeth and the initials TT is the Chosen One who must find "The White Wand in the Rock sealed with a Kiss", which leads Jorgen to believe that it must be Timmy. And, more importantly, he points to a pair of Eliminator footprints in the ground, meaning that they know he is the Chosen One and worse, that Jorgen accidentally said his name outloud (which also echoed a bit), drawing in the Eliminators. After a chase across Fairy World, Jorgen tricks the Eliminators into thinking that Timmy's been eliminated, by posing as him and becoming sucked into the Darkness. As soon as the Eliminators are gone, Timmy hopes that the other fairy warriors will be able to assist him, only to see all the stars go out; on Earth, the M.E.R.F. (Military Extra-Terrestrial Research Facility) claims to the public that they turned off the stars to conserve energy, which everyone believes. With the Darkness closing in on Fairy World, Timmy uses the Tooth Fairy's coin delivery system to return to Earth. But a series of mishaps have him labelled a quarter thief/statue smasher. He manages to get back to his Timmy Cave to find Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. But his poor motorcycle skills cause him to become captured by M.E.R.F. (parodying the Men in Black, voiced by Patrick Warburton). They believe that he is an alien due to the fact that he has no records on Earth, is nonexistent and that photographs have been taken of him being chased by the Eliminators on AJ's hoverbike. When they begin bragging about their concrete melters and spy cars, Timmy steals those gadgets. Using the spy car, he links its computer to the Timmy Cave's to resume his search for his fairies. As it so happens, the Eliminators, sitting at the roadside diner the fairies were located, hear about Timmy's survival on the Convenient News Network and chase him to Vegas. Timmy manages to find his godfamily, but is dismayed to find that Jorgen turned them into gumballs. When he tells them about the Darkness and him being the Chosen One, they freak out at the former, but laugh at the latter. Cosmo then says Timmy's name outloud, at which the Eliminators appear. Luckily, Timmy is able to trap them in a gel-like substance with the spy car's gadgets. Unfortunately, both the Darkness and M.E.R.F. have also found him. Because the former is too concerned with MARF (Middle Aged Rock Festival), which also alert Timmy that the White Wand is located there, Timmy evades their freeze rays, which in turn freezes them. Timmy then steals an airplane and ends up in a KISS concert in Las Vegas, where he finds out that K.I.S.S. are actually fairy guardians and that the White Wand is one of their guitars; they had been guarding it for centuries. They don't believe him when he tells them he is the Chosen One, telling him to say the Chosen One's creed or some ancient code or something. In frustration, Timmy ends up saying his name out loud, causing the Eliminators to appear. Seeing that the Eliminators want to destroy him, KISS believe that he is the Chosen One. They quickly blast away two Eliminators, only for the leading one to produce a weapon that vaporizes theirs. Luckily, it is shaped like a teething ring, which an excited Poof gnaws on and breaks off, allowing Gene Simmons to melt down the Eliminator with his fiery breath. But the melted puddle simply reforms into an army of Eliminators. As it so happens, the other fairies have arrived and used their gum forms to trap the Eliminators where they stand. Unfortunately, the Darkness arrives and tries to swallow everyone in the concert hall before Timmy plays the White Wand, and starts forcing the Darkness back with magical bursts from the guitar (similar to activating star power in Guitar Hero). The Darkness then retreats after taking all the Eliminators with it, releasing all the planets it consumed, including Fairy World. Jorgen then falls from the sky, exclaiming that Timmy succeeded, before mentioning how dark it was inside the Darkness. After KISS suggests that they party, Timmy gives his parents, Crocker and MERF a chance to enjoy the concert again as it is moved to Fairy World. Jorgen allows it because he owes Timmy but says that he will erase all memory of Fairy World when the show is over. Shortly after, a muscular looking man arrives who looks shockingly similar to the prophecy's depiction of Timmy, announcing himself as Turbo Thunder, takes Timmy's guitar before he acclaims that he is the one to defeat the Darkness. As he discovers that he is too late, everyone just goes on to enjoy the concert (with Jorgen erasing their memories of the event after it was over). Just as Timmy looks confidently at the Big Dipper constellation in the sky, he feels like it is finally over only for all of the stars in the sky to vanish again the minute he and his godfamily turn around and walk off (not noticing the disappearance). The ending (After the Movie) After the movie, Patchy attempts to play it again but doesn't know how to play it. He and Potty press a lot of buttons on the remote but the tape wears out and comes pouring out of the player, causing Patchy to get tangled in it. The movie ends with the narrator saying to the viewers to get lost. Trivia * Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, The Human Mane 5, Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Abby, Duke, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sunset Shimmer (Clone), Jafar, Iago, Hades, Dr. Facilier and Maleficent will make guest star appearance in this film * Sunset Shimmer (Clone), Jafar, Iago, Hades, Dr. Facilier and Maleficent will work with The Darkness. * A flashback from Sonic879's film, Weekenders Adventures of Osmosis Jones is used. * This will be the first Pooh's Adventures to Return of Evil of Sunset Shimmer to get her revenge on Pooh and his friends. * Winnie the Pooh will be captured by Evil Sunset Shimmer. * Even thought the good Sunset Shimmer will appear in Weekenders Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology: (Full Movie) * '''Holding Out for a Hero (Shrek's Version) 'will be used in the scene when Heroes VS Villains when unite the three wands. Cast Main Heroes: * * * * * * * * * * * * Special Guest Star: * * * The Big Beginning * Tara Strong as Timmy / Baby Poof * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner / Tour Guide / Waitress * Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / Jorgen / Cop * Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Tooth Fairy * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker / Juandissimo / Eliminator #1 * Jason Marsden as Chester * Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. * Gary Anthony Sturgis as Lead Eliminator * S. Scott Bullock as Radio Announcer / Eliminator #2 / Usher / Guy in Crowd * Dee Bradley Baker as Binky / Snot-nosed Kid / Announcer * Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Security Guard #1 * Charlie Schlatter as Kid #1 / Security Guard #2 * Patrick Warburton as Agent #1 / Agent #2 * Gene Simmons as Himself * Paul Stanley as Himself * Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder The Exciting Middle Part * Tara Strong as Timmy / Baby Poof * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner * Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / Jorgen / Eliminator #8 * Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Bike Teen * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker / Juandissimo / Eliminator #1 / Billy Crystal Ball / Announcer * Jason Marsden as Chester / Eliminator #5 * Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. * Gary Anthony Sturgis as Lead Eliminator * S. Scott Bullock as Eliminator #2 / Trooper #1 * Tom Kenny as Cupid / Fairy Geek #2 / Voice / Eliminator #4 / Eliminator #6 / Guardian * Charlie Schlatter as Fairy Geek #1 / Announcer / Shimmer * Rob Paulsen as King Grippulon / Mark Chang / Swamp Monster / Computer Voice / Eliminator #7 * Laraine Newman as Queen Jipjorulac * Dionne Quan as Trixie * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser / Waiter * Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder The Final Ending * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner/Baby Poof * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner / Waitress / Turbo Mom * Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / Jorgen / Turbo Dad * Grey DeLisle as Vicky * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker / Juandissimo / Eliminator #1 / Polar Bear * Jason Marsden as Chester * Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. * Gary Anthony Sturgis as Lead Eliminator /Huginator/Destructinator * S. Scott Bullock as Eliminator #2/Elder #1 * Tom Kenny as Cupid / Eliminator #3/Elder #2 * Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang/King Grippulon/ Buccaneer * Dionne Quan as Trixie * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser * Dee Bradley Baker as The Darkness/Binky * Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha * Patrick Warburton as Agent #1/Agent #2 * Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder Villains: * * * * * * Links: Sneak Peeks: Sneak Peak - The Cave Prophesy:https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkWE5CVVBjZUJFQXc/view Trailers: Trailer:https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkcEVQNnp6OEdsUmM/view Full Movie: Part 1:https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkMUllb3hMc1RJWlE/view Part 2:https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkbFhmSDg2elJnMEE/view Part 3:https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkd2RTWGJvV1NIVGc/view Part 4:https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkY2xENGwtd2d3RFk/view Part 5:https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkNGRPbWVWQWNnNDg/view Part 6:https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkOWc1Znc1dDVlOTg/view Transcript * ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology: (Full Movie)/Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Magical films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Epic films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Sonic879 Category:Mystery films